Fate:Zero no Tsukaima
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Louise had desired a Familiar, but with her inability to cast a single spell properly, she knew her chances were low. When she receives a mysterious book from a powerful mage, she founds herself thrusted into a conflict that has spanned years past. With a Servant at her side, what awaits her in this bloody conflict known as the Holy Grail War?


The morning sun had risen over the mountain peeks over yonder, light spilling across the vast regions and territories of the magical Kingdom of Tristain. Bells began to ring in the distance, signaling the beginnings of a new day. It roused many from their slumber, a few pulling themselves out to start their every day rituals before they began their labor.

Louise Francois le Blanc de la Valliere, however, was not someone that could so easily be roused. Even when sunlight peeked out from the closed curtains at her windows, the little girl remained asleep in her bed, long pink hair spilling out across the bed.

She didn't want to get up today. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to sleep in. The events from yesterday had still remained fresh within her mind and were plaguing her all night.

"Milady." A voice called out to her. "Milady, it is time to wake up."

Louise grumbled slightly, pulling the sheets over her head in protest. "Go away, Eleanor..." she murmured, still half-asleep. She was currently in the middle of trying to go back to sleep. "Let me sleep. It's too early."

The voice sighed. "Lady Louise." They called out once again, gently shaking her. "It is almost eight-o'clock. You have classes today, don't you remember?"

 _Classes_? Louise thought groggily. It took her a few seconds to realize that the voice wasn't her demeaning older sister. They were much kinder, and their voice was soft and gentle. It honestly reminded her of her second eldest sister, Cattaleya. Reluctantly, she pulled herself up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the person waking her.

It was her maid. A foreign-looking girl with black hair and eyes set on a round face.

"Siesta...?"

The maid smiled slightly. "Are you awake, milady?" she asked. "It's almost time for your morning classes to start. Do you wish for me to start a bath?"

Again, classes. What did that...Oh. Right. She was still in school, wasn't she? Drat. And here she thought she was back home in her comfortable bed. It would have been much more preferable, but there was no use crying over spoiled milk. Yawning, she rid herself of the grime in her eyes before nodding to Siesta, pulling herself out of bed.

 _I wonder how they'll ridicule me today...?_

* * *

The Kingdom of Tristain. Of the great kingdoms that occupy the world known as "Halkeginia."

Arguably one of the most prosperous, if not stable of the many countries, it is ruled by the nobility. In this world, one's blood and status is determined by what the country deems it to be.

In Tristain, those with magic are blue bloods. They are nobles and lords who command the elements. In Germania, nobility is determined by one's status and wealth. In Romania, nobles and commoners are typically united under the banner of religion, serving the Founder and all of his faith. In Albion, it was very much like Tristain, though some may whisper than the country rests on the brink of civil war. And lastly, Gallia, who is ruled by a madman drunk with power and seeking to take control of everything.

In this world, power is determined by three factors: blood, status and magic. It is the single, ironclad status quo that shall never change. Some without magic call it unfair and cruelty. Others may say it is better this way, for only foolhardiness breeds danger. Would it not be better for the lords themselves who command them to decide how things are done? They are but simple folk who know nothing other than how to farm and swing swords around and run businesses.

However...what people do not understand is that all it takes is a single action: a single moment in which history is thrown off course. Where the world changes inexplicably so.

But...where does such a story begin?

Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Jean Colbert. I am but a humble professor here at the Tristain Magical Academy. While such records are subject to scrutiny, I myself know these reports to be the truth.

This is a first-hand account of the conflict that dragged all of Halkeginia into all-out war. In the future, people may come to regard it as the "Testament of the Founder." In reality, it is the result of man's folly. Of men trying to play god and thus paying the price for stepping into such a treacherous domain.

This is a report of the war hidden in the shadows. A war that would determine the fate of the world.

The event known...as the "Holy Grail War."

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Zero Sum of Treachery_

* * *

It was a new teacher. Chevreuse, she thinks her name was. A line-class Earth Mage. Louise had found herself paying little attention, a side-effect of drowning out the constant jeers and taunts of her peers. While normally not paying attention would get her into trouble, Louise was familiar with the basic rundown of the class itself. Alchemy and Transmutation was fairly simple to understand. If you were to ask any of the second-year students and they would tell you that, when it came to academics, Louise and another girl named Tabitha were unmatched. It was something like a rivalry.

Their words, not hers.

Now, when it came to the practical...she was lacking. For a variety of reasons.

Madam Chevreuse had started class with introductions and an example. The first was Guiche, a pompous playboy who fancied himself a warrior. Louise had to admit, among the second-years he was virtually unmatched when it came to the sophistication and power of his golems. His attitude could use work. The second was Kirche. Oh how Louise loathed her. Just once, she wished she could have used her 'failed spells' to blow that little witch's smug face off!

Back to the matter at hand, Madam Chevreuse wasted no time in getting into the practicals. Her first demonstration was turning a couple of stones into bronze. Hardly impressive as even a dot-class mage could perform such a feat.

"Is-is that _gold_ , Madam?"

Louise rolled her eyes at Kirche's amazed and dazzled expression and instead focused on her writing. She must have been a good half-way through her text book, jotting down notes she thought would be pivotal when it came time for the exams in the next few months, when she heard her name being called. At first she ignored it, thinking it was one of her classmates, maybe Kirche, jeering her in a hush whisper.

She was wrong, as the next time her name was addressed it was with a bit of authority. "Miss Valliere." She looked up. It was Madam Chevreuse who addressed her. She already felt a knot tying in her stomach. "You seem to be quite studious. Tell me, how would you like to try your hand at transmuation?"

And there it was. The death sentence. Already, her classmates tried, and failed, to dissuade her. A few of the more kinder tormentors, the ones were not as cold-hearted as the rest of them, had not wished to say as to why she couldn't perform the spell. Kirche and Guiche were the more vocal ones. Had they not spoke up, Louise would have kindly yet sadly inform Madam Chevreuse as to why she couldn't participate in practical demonstrations.

Her pride, however, was truly a fickle thing. No sooner had she removed herself from her seat had everyone casted reinforcement spells on everything around them and took refuge behind their desks. Out of the corner of her eye, she found Tabitha quietly leaving the room. Silent as a mouse, that one.

 _Let's get this over with._

She removed her wand from her person, tip hovering over the prepared stones. She closed her eyes and let the magic build. Her body tingled with a pleasant sensation. It was as if she was slowly falling into a pool of warm water. Pressure began to build up. In her mind, she pictured an egg placed within a box and encased in flames.

When the faculty learned of her complicated situation, they had tried everything. One of the professors that had yet to give up on her, Monsieur Colbert, had taught her a supplementary trick in controlling the flow of magic flowing through one's body. One of the more basic ones was controlling the flower of water from a faucet. Controlling an egg from boiling and exploding from intense heat was her preferred method.

As the power began to build up and collect around her, a series of runes flickered from the tip of her wand. Another set of runes danced underneath the rocks. Slowly, a thin sheet of light brown metal began to seep into the rigid and rough texture, smoothing out and turning into something more beautiful.

 _So far so good._

For once, hope started to bud in her chest. Usually, by now-

 _ ***ba-bump***_

Then her hopes shattered. Without warning, the power she concentrated into her being suddenly flared. It was as if a dam had broken apart and the water spilled out to fill in a giant hole the size of Gallia. The egg was shaking violently, cracks forming on the surface. Panic filled her heart. She tried to lessen the flames and reign control over the overwhelming pressure.

The stones began to glow, a soft humming ringing in the air. The students whimpered, ducking down and bracing themselves for the inevitable. Madam Chevreuse, being new, had no idea what was about to happen. Louise would have warned her had she not been so focused on trying to regain control of her own magic.

 _Come on! Come on!_

Her encouragements made no difference. More cracks grew along the surface. In seconds, the egg was motionless before it broke apart into tiny bits.

In the next moment, the room became enveloped in white light and smoke, followed by screams and yells. For her part, Louise could barely hear anything in her ears. Too much noise. Everything was so loud.

And yet she knew she would hear the dreaded three words that have haunted her since her first week here at this school soon enough.

"Louise the Zero."

* * *

A few students were meant to be attended to, having suffered a few minor injuries. Overall, nothing life-threatening. Madam Chevreuse, on the other hand, was at ground zero. She was hit the most. Louise had wisely chosen to drown out the accusations and yells of her peers, instead focusing on cleaning up the mess she caused.

 _Hah. Look at me._ The little spitfire thought with a sardonic smile as she tossed the last remaining bits of burnt wood and broken stone into the bag that Monsieur Colbert had provided. Siesta and a few maids had offered to help, but she had refused outright. _I'm more suited to be a servant than a noble._

Since the first week, she has had to live with such ridicule. Everyone, even the third-years, her upperclassmen and most respected students at this academy, had taunted her. She could not cast a single spell properly. Muspelheim, the transmutation she attempted to perform earlier was the closest she had ever gotten in a _year_ to actually having some success. And then it blew up in her face.

No one knew why she couldn't do a single spell right. It never made any sense. Louise was the daughter of two powerful mages, one of which being none other than Madam Karin, Duchess de la Valliere and formerly known by her fearsome moniker "The Heavywind." Many years after her retirement and still there was no one that could ever be considered to be the second coming of the wind mage. Naturally, having such incredible genes, she would have had to possess some magical affinity.

But the truth was cruel. She had none.

Louise's smile turned bitter, remembering how much it hurt back then before she started to build these icy cold walls around herself to help cope with it. Eleanor had actually come to visit. Catteleya had attempted to do so, but her health was not in the best condition. Out of the two, her eldest sibling was easily the harshest and most strict. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to think that she would be akin to a military commander.

Hm, perhaps that was why she tends to scare off her suitors?

The Valliere's had an iron-clad rule: the Rule of Steel. It demanded that no one allow themselves to be weak. That they must be strong and be the epitome of nobility. What it MEANT to be a noble.

That day was different. After four months of peer pressure, of constant tauntings and bullying, seeing Eleanor had all but shattered the cool mask she carefully crafted. It was shameful when she reflected, but it was also the first time she had seen Eleanor so tend and caring.

She swore that day would be the only day she would ever shed tears for being weak.

 _Even so..._

Wiping the sweat off her brow with a cloth, Louise looked at the classroom. Her eyebrow twitched slightly, seeing that she still had little over half a classroom left to clean. Despite being reinforced several times over, the desks and chairs were broken and slightly cracked from the impressive power behind the explosion. A few chairs had even been knocked out of place and broke upon impact. The walls were also slightly scorched and burned. Wallpaper was peeling off and scarred.

It took everything she had not to groan out of frustration and settled for a sigh.

 _What wouldn't I give for a simple spell that works perfectly and cleans up nicely._

It was useless to wish for such things, she knew. Even still, a girl could dream, no? Rolling up her sleeves, she heaved and returned to work.

A classroom, as much as she wished, would not fix itself.

* * *

It was already dusk when the day had reached its end. Having missed a class and a half, Louise knew that the day after tomorrow would be hectic. Especially given what tomorrow was. Under no circumstance could she show a sign of weakness in the morning. She must not.

Sadly, her body only half-agreed. Her steps were uneven and perhaps a bit on the shaky side, given how tired she was from dealing with not only the jeers of her classmates, but also having spent her morning cleaning up debris and replacing wallpaper and burned wood. Her arms were throbbing, but the pain had dulled around the afternoon. Louise could practically hear her bed calling out to her, beckoning her to its warm and welcome embrace.

Brimir, it seemed, wanted to test her patience first.

"Oh, if it isn't Louise the Zero."

Louise, for all of her composure, could not repress the scowl that marred her lips. Kirche Auguste von Zerbst was, without question, of Germanian descent. Tanned bronze skin and a curvy figure that would make most women green with envy. As much as she would hate to admit such a fact, she was also quite envious of her bust, but banished such thoughts the moments they crossed her mind. Breast size hardly mattered. Perhaps her finest feature was her crimson red hair, which matched perfectly with her element.

The damnable smile on her face, however, has plagued Louise since day one.

"What do you want, Zerbst?" Louise said, reigning her temper and cooling it. She was not in the mood for jests and jeers right now. "If this is about first period, save your breath. I don't have time to indulge in your antics."

"Aw, what's with the cold shoulder? If I hadn't known any better, I'd thought you were a Water and Wind mage."

Though it was light-hearted tease, it still stung. Whether it was intentional or not, such words were a dagger that she plunged into her chest.

"Anyways, I'm not here to tease you. Actually, me and Tabitha here were merely discussing a bet." Louise's bangs hid her eyebrow from sight as it rose. A bet? "We were going to see who was going to summon the better familiar."

She looked to her 'rival' in academics. She never learned Tabitha's last name, and by the Founder the girl brought new meaning to the term stoic. Her small stature surpassed even Louise in such a department and had light blue hair, eyes often hidden behind a pair of glasses and a book in one hand with a staff in the other. It wasn't uncommon for a mage to use a staff, but the catalyst was not exactly the most popular.

Louise knew Tabitha well enough to that, even if she associated herself with someone like Kirche, she wasn't bad. They didn't interact much, but the pink-haired was aware that, if not for her, many of their more dangerous adventures would be quite disastrous. In a way, she was the voice of reason. The one who kept the Germanian woman from doing anything brash.

Still, a bet? She had to admit, she was a bit curious.

"I'm betting on Summoning a Salamander, or perhaps an adorable wolf." Kirche told her. "Tabitha's betting on a Griffon or perhaps a hawk of some sort."

Louise tilted her head. "Why a hawk?"

The little mage's words were quiet and monotone. It was very hard to hear her speak, but Tabitha spoke loud enough to make it less of a soft whisper and more or a soft yell. "...wind-related."

Ah, that made sense. She vaguely remembered that Tabitha specialized in Wind magic. It was natural that she would believe her familiar would be either a Griffon or a bird of some sort, as both were related to the sky and the winds. As for Kirche, she couldn't really care less. Why she was even bothering listening to this conversation was beyond her. Maybe she was just that tired from cleaning up the classroom today?

Waving a hand in dismissal, Louise walked past the two. She was just halfway when Kirche spoke up, voice grating.

"I can't help wonder what kind of familiar you'll summon, Louise? That is, if you don't screw it up like ususal and blow us all to kingdom come!"

Louise's eyebrow twitched. She repeatedly inhaled and exhaled, reigning in her temper. This wasn't worth it. She wasn't going to fall into that woman's pace. She was just trying to rile her up.

 _Ignore her, Louise Francoise. Ignore her. Igno-_

"Then again, I doubt you'll summon anything. Isn't that why you're called **Louise the Zero**?"

Something snapped in her head. Her teeth were sharpened as she rounded on the red-haired mage, bearing her fangs.

"I've had enough, Zerbst! You think I can't summon anything? I'll show you _everyone_. I will summon a Familiar. I'll summon a beautiful, wise and powerful familiar!"

The words were spat from her mouth, filled with venom and pride from her family name. It was only afterwards did she realize she had fallen for Kirche's taunt, evident by the smile she now developed.

"Oho, is that so? In that case, I look forward to that bet of yours, little Louise~"

The wench laughed as she walked away, no doubt off to her nightly rendezvous with her male friends. Louise was left stupefied before she let out a silent, frustrated scream and stomped back to her room, slamming the door and cursing under her breath as she fell to her bed face-first.

Dammit all, this day was nothing but horrible! First Madame Chevrouse calling for her to cast a simple transmutation, and then having to listen to everyone call her by that horrid title. She had half a mind to tell the Headmaster that she would be dropping out and return home to her family. However, the Rule of Steel was ironclad and resolute. It was her one saving grace, along with her pride. Yes, she may not have magic – and even if it was not powerful magic, it was still magic nonetheless – she had her pride as a noble. She was the daughter of a noble lineage, and she would be damned before she would ever dare disgrace the name of Valliere.

Tomorrow was important for Louise. It may very well be her last chance to prove herself. Not just to her classmates, but also to herself as well. That she belonged at this academy. That she was a _mage_. That she was a _noble_.

 _I must succeed. I **must**._

* * *

The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual.

It is a right carried out every year, without fail, for every second-year student of each magical academy in Halkeginia.

In truth, the acquirement of a familiar is not truly needed. There have been a great many mages in our world's history that have made their marks, but had no familiars at their side. Typically, however, summoning a familiar showed not only one's potential prowess, but also their elemental power. For example, a Triangle-class Mage, wielding the power of fire, could very well summon a Salamander or maybe even a baby dragon. A Square-class Earth Mage could even call upon a powerful golem.

The first known recorded Familiar was lost, but there are mentions of its existence. Summoned by the Founder of Magic, he called upon not one, but four Familiars. Officially, these records don't exist, but that is only to conceil the truth from the public.

However...if you are perhaps reading this journal, I must ask you: what classifies as a "Familiar?"

The Runes that bind the Sealing Contract between the Familiar and its Master act as a leash. If the Familiar is rebellious, the Runes will erode that rebellious will and make them subservient. Obedient. Harsh, but sometimes necessary, depending on the Familiar that is summoned. All Familiars are branded by this marking, without exception.

But there is another type of Rune. It is unfamiliar by most, but it is not branded upon a Familiar. Nor does it act as a binding agent that erodes rebellious will. No, it is for another purpose.

It is a Brand. A Seal of Power. The Insignia of Rule.

And it is bequeathed to the flesh of the Master.

Much like the Founder, official records of such Runes are not documented, though that is for a more different purpose.

March XIII, 1639 A.D

This is my first-hand account of when I witnessed the Brand placed upon the flesh of a Master, rather than a Familiar. Of course, I had no way of knowing at the time.

Had I known, then perhaps I could have prevented Louise from participating in this damned war.

But, there is no use for "what-ifs." All I can do is watch and record what shall transpire.

Yes...this is the day when it all began.

* * *

The morning had arrived late for Louise. Siesta had not come to awaken her, having been occupied with other duties. Worse, the maid that came to wake her was also late, having been doing something else at the time. No other servant could be spared. It was bad enough that she had nearly sprained her ankle in her haste to be dressed, not even bothering to order the maid to dress her, but now she was running late.

Completely, and utterly, unacceptable!

"No no no!" she cried out, running down the halls at full speed.

It would take her about three minutes to reach Monsieur Colbert's classroom. If she made haste moreso than she was now, she may arrive in time before the bell rang and before the class would depart for the Vestri Courtyard, where the Familiar Summoning was to take place. Once more, she wished she had a spell that functioned properly. Maybe ride a damn broom and arrive much faster than it took to run.

 _Oh why?!_ She wailed. _Why did I have to sleep in?! This is bad! If I'm late, Monsieur Colbert may not allow me to perform the summoning!_

Such a thing was horrifying. All second-year students were to summon their Familiars. It was very much an unspoken rule among all noble families. Yes, there were nobles who did not have Familiars, but there were various circumstances as to why that was. Even her elder sister, Catteleya, did not have one.

As much as she admired her much more caring and loving sister, her pride demanded that she perform the ritual without delay.

She had reached the main building and rounded the corner, leather shoes skidding across the sleek floor. The class was on the second floor, and the stairwell was just a few more steps away. She returned to her sprint, only to find herself thrown to the ground after harshly slamming into something.

"Kyah!"

Her rear became intimate with the floor, much to her embarrassment. She vacantly heard the sound of objects clattering. Among those sounds was a familiar one: books touching down to the floor. As she regained her wits, she found an assortment of tomes on the floor. Said tomes were in front of two boots, somewhat hidden by an ornate red robe.

"Well, I can't say that this is the first time a young girl has bumped into me so rudely."

Louise looked up and promptly gasped. The robes belonged to a man. And by the Founder, he was _ancient_! His skin was hugging his skull so tightly that his cheeks were completely sunken and his eyes looked to have bags under them. His hair was old and gray, swept back but remained in a perfectly regal manner. More impressively, it was a full set of hair. His eyes, which were wide and full of mirth, were like rubies. A magnificent white beard adorned his chin, putting even Headmaster Osmond's own to shame. He was most definitely a noble, given the robe he wore over a fine dark brown suit.

Recognizing her folly, Louise quickly bowed deeply. "I-I'm so terribly sorry, monsieur!" After regaining herself, she picked up the tomes hastily and stood back up, offering them to her fellow noble. "I should have looked where I was going!"

"Ha ha ha!" the old man laughed boisterously. "Oh, it's quite alright, my dear. Truth be told, it felt rather nostalgic." He gracefully accepted the tomes. Idly, Louise looked at his hands. They were gloved, but they were so thin that she almost mistook his fingers for the elongated legs of a spider. "If I may ask, what has you in such a fuss?"

"T-today is the Springtime Familiar Summoning. I _cannot_ miss it." She stressed its importance, though she noted how the old man did not seem to recognize what today was.

Then again, her father once claimed that old age made a tyrant of everyone for more than enough reasons.

"Familiar Summoning?" The old man rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "Ah! I remember. Hmhmhm, it's been so long since I've seen someone call upon their Familiar. You can call for another, but your first Familiar Summoning is one that you can never forget."

"Y-yes. That's why I have to go."

"I see." Strangely, the noble paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and closing his eyes. Louise tilted her head, wondering what could he be thinking. Then the man opened them, eyes dancing with something foreign while his face threatened to break in half by the smile he sported. "In that case, why don't you take this?"

He handed a tome out to her. Louise's eyes widened at the gesture, especially when she took in the book's bindings. Leather, but well-kept and bound in iron chains with a lock in the center. In the center of this lock was a dark red gem that shined magnificently. Louise almost lost herself in it's luster. In a few classes, particularly Monsieur Gilmir's, she had seen many diamonds, but this one outclassed them in so many ways. It was almost otherworldly. Was this, perhaps, a personal tome? And he was giving it to her?

"T-thank you...!" she whispered, holding the book with shaking hands. The idea of someone giving her a personal tome was not lost to her. You would be hard pressed to find a noble willing to part with a tome of their own making, especially if it contained their own notes and formulas. "B-But I couldn't possibly-!"

The old man held a hand to stop her. "No, please. I _insist_. I've been meaning to part with that old book for quite some time. Besides, I think you might have more use for it than I would."

"I...I see. Thank you, monsieur." Louise bowed her head gratefully. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere."

She couldn't see it from her curtsy, but the old man's eyes danced with delight as a fanged smile touched his cracked lips. Had she looked up, she would have found pointy teeth poking out from the corner of his mouth.

"The Heavywind's daughter? Well, now I am most certainly curious. A shame I cannot be present to witness your first summoning." The noble returned the gesture. "I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. 'Tis an honor, Lady Valliere." The two stood up straighter. "If you'll pardon my leave. I have a prior engagement, and I'd rather not be late."

"Of course, Lord Schweinorg."

"Please. Call me Zelretch, my dear."

With a bow of the head, the old man took his leave. Louise watched him go in slight fascination. She had not heard the name Schweinorg before. He had not even given his Runic name, either. Most mages, much less self-respecting nobles, carried those titles with pride. Perhaps it was not worth much to him?

Sadly, her thoughts were cut short when she heard the sound of the bell ringing.

 _The bell! Muspel, I'M LATE!_

With renewed vigor, she found herself running back into a run. Unfortunately, fate seemed to be quite the tyrant these last few days. As she ran down the stairs, her ankle had nearly found itself twisting in a horrid manner that would certainly make a grown man weep. Worse, her foot was caught in her cloak due to it being haphazardly fastened.

She found her vision spinning and tumbling, falling down the stairs before finding her world turning to black. She faintly heard someone calling out her name before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

As Zelretch left the halls of Tristian Magical Academy, he could not help but smile in anticipation. "I've yet to have the pleasure of seeing what sort of adventure waits here in this world." he remarked with fascination and curiosity. "Yes, I've seen her call upon Servants and even Shirou Emiya, but I've yet to truly see her in this sort of situation. How curious."

"Fow~!"

Turning to the white creature that rested upon his shoulder, Zelretch laughed. "Oho? You think so too, Fou?"

The creature, Fou, chirped. "Fow~"

"I see. Well, whatever Servant answers her call...I dare say this world's future will be very interesting to see."

The world around him shifted into a myriad of colors, spinning and twirling about like a chaotic vortex and maelstrom of vibrancy. The Dead Apostle and handler of the Kaleidoscope looked at the academy, smiling for a final time before he entered the doorway.

Then the world of Halkeginia knew the troll no more.

* * *

"...uise? Louise!"

Slowly, the pink-haired noble opened her eyes. Above her was a wooden ceiling, a lamp hanging from a hook. Her body felt light and comfortable. Looking at her body, she found a cotton blanket covering her body, meaning she was in a bed. Around her were familiar items: a small wooden table with a vase containing a wide asortement of flowers. A cabinet containing various small paper bags and vials. White drapes hid the left side of the room, though she could faintly see the outline of a bed.

 _This is...the infirmary?_ She furrowed her brow. _Why am I here?_ The throbbing in the back of her head became her answer, cringing as she slipped a hand under the pillow beneath her head. Then she remembered the circumstances earlier. _Right... I fell down the stairs._

"Thank goodness." the voice from earlier, distinctly male, spoke with relief. "I feared the worst." Louise turned to face the speaker and promptly found herself sitting up. She soon regretted this decision as the world around her became frighteningly blurry. Her head swirled, soon finding herself falling back to the bed. "Careful now. You're lucky you didn't suffer a major concussion, Louise."

"M-Monsieur Colbert."

The man sitting at the bedside with a warm smile was a man who Louise held the utmost respect and admiration for, along with a familial bond of sorts. Monsieur Jean Colbert was around his late forties to mid fifties, already balding with a fair amount of dark hair left behind, though somewhat frosty. His cheeks were slightly sunken, but there was no mistaking the twinkle of intelligence in those eyes. Like most teachers, he wore a black cloak with golden tailings and a simple dark robe. Sitting on the bridge of his nose were round glasses and leaning against his chair was a long oak staff.

Hm. Now that she thought about it, were it not for his affinity with Fire magic, she would mistake him and Tabitha to be related, if only for that.

The man was the closest thing Louise had to a father here at the Academy. Unlike the majority of teachers, who had long since given up on her, he remained patient and helped her, even giving her tips on how to better control her magic and how not to let her classmates' taunts and jeers worry her so. Whereas many would abandon her, he stood by and held her hand. While she loved her father dearly, she couldn't help but feel a bit more closer to her professor than she did to the man who helped bring her into the world.

"Your Maid, Siesta, said that you had tripped down the stairs and were unconscious." Colbert explained. "I was worried, so I came rushing."

Louise's cheeks tingled pleasantly, touched by his concern. Then she realized something.

"Wait, if-if you're here, who's teaching the class for the Springtime Familiar Summoning?"

Colbert's smile dropped a bit. "Louise...it is already evening. Classes for the day came to an end hours ago."

Just like that, Louise felt her word crack apart. Her face fell, and with it, any hope of asserting that she was a mage. No... No, this couldn't possibly be happening. She was dreaming, right? Surely, she must be! She's waited for this day for so long! She couldn't have possibly have missed over something as trivial as falling down the stairs, right? This had to be a nightmare. Any minute now, Siesta would wake her up and-

"However..." Colbert's warm voice brought her out of her thoughts. Turning, she found a gentle smile on his otherwise tired and worn face. "I can safely say that you surely won't be the only second-year without a Familiar, Louise. First thing tomorrow morning, come by my office. Before class begins, we can perform the ritual."

A great relief washed over her. Her sorrows and worries were released with a tired sigh. Goodness, she felt a year older already. "Thank you, Monsieur Colbert."

"Anytime, my dear." Colbert stood up from his stool, taking his staff. "I will be going now. Take good care of yourself, and don't make any trouble for the nurse."

Louise nodded, bidding her teacher farewell. She watched him leave, vanishing through the drape and heard the door open and close. Closing her eyes, Louise looked back at the ceiling. A small smile touched her face. She hadn't lost hope just yet. There was still a chance for her to prove that she was a mage. A true noble. Bless her teacher's soul. Even so, she was a bit worried. Wouldn't he get in trouble for such favoritism? She hoped that he wouldn't get into trouble for doing this. Especially since, technically speaking, she had not participated in an otherwise important ritual.

She also thought about the stupified looks on her classmate's faces for when she would have her familiar at her side. The mere thought made her giddy.

 _I hope it will be a strong, beautiful and wise Familiar._ She prayed before she noticed something on the table next to her. _Ah! That's the tome Lord Zelretch gave me!_

Since she had spare time before it was time to go to sleep, Louise took the book from the table. The title of the time was nowhere to be found, much to her initial disappointment, but as they say, one must never judge a book by its cover. She undid the bindings, watching as the chains mysteriously dispersed into light, receding into the center where the lustrous gem lay.

With a small sense of excitement, the pink-haired noble opened the book.

 _The Classification and Summoning of Servants_

 _by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_

"Servants?"

The name was very common, maids and butlers coming to mind, but classification and summoning caught her interest. She proceeded to open to the next page. From there, she became so absorbed in its content that she had lost track of time and her excitement grew, soon to be replaced with anticipation and restlessness.

She had never noticed the small red bruise on her hand, oddly shaped like a sword encircled by wings.

* * *

In the Vestri Courtyard, where the Springtime Familiar Summoning had taken place, the night sky could be clearly seen. It was truly a beautiful sight, what with the starry-night sky and moons hanging above them like a beautiful tapistry. Some students would come here to stargaze and spend time with their lovers. Most prominently was Guiche, who earlier spent the night with his fiance Montmonerancy. By now, however, all students and teachers had turned in for the night. With it being so late, it was not likely that a student would be out to cause mischief.

It was also the perfect cover for Tabitha, who stood in the Courtyard.

The chilly air was nothing new to her, but the mental connection to her Familiar, Slyphid, was. Up above, the dragon soared above, eyes set about to scan the world around them. She was a sentinel, watching out for any threats of any kind. It had taken about a minute or so before she felt her connection with the dragon burn pleasantly in the back of her mind, signalling her that they were alone.

At least, to the dragon anyway. The small mage knew better.

"...reveal yourself."

With a wave of her staff, her Prana ran its course. Wind exploded from her body, sent hurling at the wall that encircled the school. However, the wind was cut in half rather easily. To a normal person's view, it would look as if the spell was canceled. To Tabitha, however, that was not the case. The spell had been cut down, dispelling the ferocious wind she conjured.

And it revealed her target.

"Impressive. You were able to discern my being, even with Presence Concealment. You are dangerous... Master of Archer."

Atop the wall was a woman. Her features were foreign, like most of the individuals like her. Her hair was black and tied into a ponytail, held in place by a purple cloth. Her eyes shimmered like golden pools, trained and sharpened that resembled the cold eyes of a trained killer. A befitting look for one so appropriately summoned to be as such. Her attire matched her Class, a piece of clothing that hugged her body and emphasized her rather impressive bust while only covering her torso. Black gloves reached up to her biceps, obscuring her limbs though she noticed how sharp her wrists and the tips of her fingers seemed to be. A scarlet scarf wrapped around her neck, separated into two tails that fell on either side of her. Her legs were covered by a flaude of some sort that only touched the sides of her hips, connected to red fabric that tucked into her metal greaves. In hand was a simple naked blade, no doubt the same blade used to cut down the wind targeted at her.

Tabitha did not answer her. Instead, she trained her eyes on her target and whispered, "Archer."

From behind, a thunderous _bang_ rung into the air. Were it not for the bounded field she established earlier, this would have woken up everyone in the academy. A blast of red shot by her face and came straight at Assassin, followed by two more shots. Each were effortlessly cut down before the Servant leaped down to the grass, rising to her feet.

"Such flawless strokes." Archer spoke behind her with appraisal. "And yet, all so foolish. Why come here, Assassin? Come to end your life prematurely?"

Assassin gave no emotion. In all honesty, her face, so emotionless and cold, reminded Tabitha of her own nature – the cold mask she created to distance herself, however little good it did with Kirche. Instead, she readied her blade. "My orders are to eliminate the Master of Archer."

"Ho?" Archer stepped forward, a fanged grin donning her face. Tabitha noted how her red eyes seemed to glower much more in the night. "So you came to take the life of my precious vassal? Such impudence deserves death!"

"Beginning elimination."

* * *

In the end, Louise could not wait. Not after reading that wonderful book. She never would have believed what she saw, but the concepts and ideas were so vastly different. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was a name she knew nothing of. It sounded Germanian, but compared to Kirche, she could scarcely belive it. Why on Alf would he part with this treasure? She wasn't complaining by any means, but this was the sort of thing she was looking for!

She didn't know why the man would part with this, but she was sure to put it to good use.

"This should be good."

Louise stood in the gardens, not too far away from the Vestri Courtyard. It was located a bit close to the entrance to the school, but it was far enough that no one would notice her performing the ritual. She was going to get into serious trouble if anyone saw her doing this. After reading that book, there's no way she could sit still and wait for morning.

The girl wiped the small collection of sweat from her forehead, standing up. The ritual circle was imparted into the grass. She gave a quick look around, noting how beautiful the gardens seemed to be at night.

A perfect place for a summoning.

"Okay." Louise muttered, producing her wand and looking at the tome again. "I'm sure everything is ready. I don't have a catalyst, so the Familiar that is called should be one with a good affinity with me. Not any different from the standard Summoning Ritual."

 _No, that isn't right._

The book had a clear distinction about Servants and Familiars. She didn't understand the difference yet, as both were summoned and contracted to the ones who called for them. The book had stated what made Servants so vastly different than Familiars, but she didn't quite get it yet. Regardless, there was no stopping the excitement in her heart. She couldn't calm down. Her heart was racing like mad.

She looked up, the moons glowing ephemerally. Louise took a deep breath before her eyes hardened. She extended her arm, wand aimed at the circle. Though the ritual hadn't even begun, she felt her magic beginning to seep into the area.

 _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall._

 _The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

The chant had been so vastly different compared to the chants she's heard in class. Strangely, she felt something very profound from it. The air was becoming charged, and the circle was becoming lit with a faint ephemeral glow.

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter once filled._

The circle became fully enraptured. Her heart was racing. By this point, the Summoning should have gone awry and an explosion in her face. Somehow, her power was keeping the whole thing on track. So strange, yet so wonderful!

― _I announce._

 _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

The Summoning was almost done. Her heart was beating ecstatically. This was it-!

 _Here is my oath. I am the one who will become all the good in the world. I am the one who will defeat all evil in the world._

 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―_ _！_

The wind that encircled the gardens, a result of the great collection of magic, was released. Flowers and bushes shook as they scattered about. Louise was forced to shield herself from the onslaught of winds. After a few seconds, the winds died down and she was safe to lower them. She stared at the magic circle, which had now faded from its brilliance.

There was...nothing. Nothing there.

"Why...?" Louise bit her lip in frustration, turning to the tome. "I did everythi-ah!"

A hot burning sensation made itself known on her hand. She clutched her wrist, falling to her knees. The pain was excruciating, but also quick and vanished after a few seconds. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened in confusion.

Branded upon her flesh were crimson red runes, fashioned in the shape of a sword encircled by a pair of wings.

"What...what is this?"

She had no time to ponder such a thing when she heard something unmistakable in the air. A sound she has heard before.

The sound of gunfire.

* * *

 _Strong_.

Such a word could only describe the battle that took place.

Metal clangs and muskets firing filled the air, creating a haphazardly rhapsody. Archer and Assassin were practically dancing along the courtyard, recreating the Macabre Waltz. True to her Class, Assassin was as fast as they come, if only lacking in power. Archer was stronger, if only by a certain margin.

Red bullets rained down, breaking apart the ground as Assassin darted around them before leaping into the air. Raising her musket, she clashed with her opponent. Sparks flew between them. In the moonlight, the two women looked beautiful as they did dangerous. Assassin's cold and emotionless eyes locked with that of Archer's more livid ones. Raising her second musket, barrel aligned with her face, Archer fired a bullet. Assassin dodged it with ease before pushing each other back.

Landing back on the ground, Archer took aim with both rifles and continued to shoot. Assassin kept her distance, using her blade to cut down any shot that came close while dodging those she knew would be fatal.

Even as the sight continued on, Tabitha could still barely believe what was happening in front of her.

 _And to think, this is the sort of conflicts that_ he _wishes for me to participate in._

Most would pale and flee at the prospect of becoming involved. Yes, they did not take part in it directly, but simply being apart of such a war was enough to have a target painted on your back. Such was this battle's nature. However, Tabitha willingly chose to become apart of it.

If she were to succeed here, then-

A stray bullet shot past her face, blowing off a few strands of her hair. Archer grimaced slightly as she landed back in front of her Master while Assassin stood a few meters away, showing only a few bruises upon her body.

"Sorry about that, Master. She's quite slippery."

Tabitha's face remained even. "It's fine." she assured. "Have you discerned her True Name, Archer?"

"No. Not quite. I have a few ideas, though. She's obviously from the same era as I was." Archer's smile grew, revealing her sharp molars. "Of course, a shinobi stands no chance against one such as I."

"Then defeat her, Archer."

"Hmhmhm...with pleasure, my vassal~"

* * *

The sight that took place before her had made her jaw meet with the ground.

 _What-what in the name of the Founder is this?!_

Before her eyes, two women that she's never seen before were battling fiercely. It was a battle to the death, without question, but such intensity was unknown to her. One woman was somewhat revealing with her attire only emphasizing her curves, but the coldness she bore brought forth chills down her spine.

The other woman, however, was something else. Her aura demanded respect from both commoners and nobles alike, lest they be damned. Her black hair spilled out from beneath her crimson cap. Atop her shoulders was a crimson red cloak, fluttering in the air while beneath it was attire she's seen only in the military, a brooch keeping the cloak in place. Her red eyes danced with ferocity and something unknown, something Louise couldn't place. In her hands were twin muskets, but they were radically different from the ones she's seen.

And also present was an unexpected face. Tabitha.

"What on Earth is she doing here?!" Louise all but shouted to herself in confusion.

She watched, dumbfounded and shocked, as the two women battled and trying to claim the other's life. The power each demonstrated was unearthly. Each shot fired from the red woman's muskets blew apart the earth with each resounding blast. Each cut the cold woman brought created a large scar upon the earth.

What on Earth were these two?!

Eventually, in the midst of their struggles, the two retreated. The red woman stood by Tabitha's side while the other stood away from her. From her position, she saw the first woman's face morph into a small grin. Something about it vastly disturbed her.

"Sorry about that, Master. She's quite slippery."

Louise choked. _Master?!_

"It's fine. Have you discerned her True Name, Archer?"

Her eyes widened. Archer. She recognized that name from Lord Zelretch's tome. Did that mean Tabitha had performed the same Summoning that she did? She summoned a Servant?

"No. Not quite. I have a few ideas, though. She's obviously from the same era as I was. Of course, a shinobi stands no chance against one such as I."

"Then defeat her, Archer."

"Hmhmhm...with pleasure, my vassal~"

Vassal? Era? True Name? What on Earth were they going on about? Just what was happening?

Archer returned back to the fray, as had Assassin. Once more, shots and blades clashed together. The air shook and the ground trembled. With each clash, Louise only felt more and more unnerved and scared.

This was bad. Really, really bed. She needed to escape. She needed to leave while she could before she got involved. But she couldn't leave Tabitha here by herself! Should she get a teacher? Wait, would they even be able to stop this? She had to think. Which one could get this to stop?

Archer was in the air as she released a volley of red shots. The woman didn't look the least bit concerned. No, Louise was sure that she couldn't show any sort of emotion. With her naked blade, she danced about, slashing and destroying every shot the red-clad woman shot at her. The winds picked up around them, sending shockwaves throughout the area. Louise nearly felt herself kicked off the ground as a result, but managed to stay on her feet.

 _Un-unbelievable...!_ Louise thought, trembling. _Is-is this...what Servants are?_

Then it happened. It came so quick that Louise didn't realize it until it was too late.

She met the cold woman's eyes.

"...unknown target."

The words were so low, yet so clear, that it froze Louise in place. At these words, Archer and Tabitha finally noticed her. The latter was shocked to find the pink-haired noble present with them while Archer scowled. "Tch!"

The woman took a single step, switching the hold of her blade in an underhand fashion. Tabitha saw this and immediatelly called, "Archer!"

A second. That was how fast it came. In a second, a flash of silver danced before Louise's eyes before her vision saw red. For a moment, she wondered if she had been cut and was bleeding. Then she realized that Archer was in front of her, keeping the woman at bay with her musket.

"E-eh? Eh?!"

"What are you doing, imbecile?!" Archer hissed. "Run!"

The woman's gaze never left Louise. "Pointless. Directive: eliminate all witnesses."

 _Eliminate. That meant "kill", right?_

Her legs found themselves moving long before she realized it.

* * *

 _Why is Louise here?!_ Tabitha thought in shock.

The girl had been absent for classes all day, which is very rare. Like herself, she was studious and even in the event that she was sick, she all but demanded that she attend class. If the teacher refused to allow that in favor of her health, she requested today's lessons and assignments. She knew how important the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual was and somehow missed it. Many thought she was too scared, but Kirche had worried about her absence. As it turned out, she had apparently rushed to class and fell unconscious when she descended down a flight of stairs.

But that didn't explain why she was here! This was bad. Assassin had shown movement, and she acted as fast as she could. "Archer!"

Her Servant understood her wish and moved in to intercept. As a result, Assassin's sword clashed with her rifle, blocking any and all attempt to end her classmate's life. However, Louise was stunned. She was still shellshocked by what had just happened. Seeing two Servants battle one another was far too much to comprehend.

"What are you doing, imbecile?!" Archer said, keeping Assassin at bay. "Run!"

"Pointless." Assassin refuted. "Directive: eliminate all witnesses."

Louise understood her situation finally. Her legs carried her away as fast as they could, leaving the Vestri Courtyard. Assassin tried to give chase, but Archer wouldn't allow that. Tabitha would not allow it. The mage sent a whirlwind of razor-sharp hurricanes her way while her Servant unloaded six rounds at her opponent.

With a small curse, Assassin leaped away, avoiding the attack. She evaded three more shots from Archer's rifles, bouncing away and landing back in her original position. A puzzled expression came to her face, tilting and looking at them curiously.

"Why do you interfere? The rules of the Holy Grail War are clear. All witnesses who are exposed to Servants and Magecraft are to be eliminated on sight."

"On that, we agree." Archer quipped. "But I listen to my vassal's wishes. She is my Master in this War."

"Cannot comprehend."

"You will comprehend when you meet the Yama, Assassin." Archer said, smirking as she raised her rifles. Tabitha understood her intent. Up until now, she had been holding back for her sake as to not waste any prana. Now, however, there was no longer a reason to do so. Tabitha had given her consent and supplied her with mana. Red energy gathered at the tips of her muzzles.

Assassin's eyes narrowed before turning her head. Archer bristled. She was turning her back to the enemy? Was she that confident in her abilities?

"I leave the matter to you, Berserker."

Tabitha's eyes widened at these words. Then she registered a new presence entering her bounded field. And it was already within their immediate viscinity.

"Archer!"

The Servant of the Bow had already felt the approaching presence and moved away quickly. Using one rifle, she increased the speed of her retreat. A fearsome blow struck the ground where she once stood, obliterating it down to the very foundations. Tabitha felt sweat drip from her forehead as she beheld the monster's figure.

It was easily the size of a standard Earthen Golem. It's form, however, was almost purely human. It's upper body revealed a muscular frame, muscles rippling and hands big enough to crush a human skull with little effort. Wild white hair fell from their head, wrapping around them like a lion's mane and falling past their shoulders. Two horns jutted from their head almost proudly. In each hand was a giant great axe, held with almost no effort whatsoever. They were obviously naked, their saving grace being the assortment of metal that bound their arms and around the waist with a flaud, red cloth obscuring their nether regions.

What stood out was their eyes.

Black and red, filled with resolution, madness and strength.

Archer grimaced. "I guess it can't be helped if Berserker is aiding Assassin." she remarked. "But even still, this bastard has a lot of nerve getting my way."

"Be on your guard, Archer."

" _Hai, hai_." Archer retorted in her native tongue. Berserker raised his head, glaring at her with teeth bared and raising his giant axes. "Well then, Berserker. I would ask you to kindly step aside, but I doubt you'll listen. Instead..."

She twirled her rifles around in her hands, a red aura burning around her. "...I'll make you move."

Berserker growled. " **ComE...ArCHer...**!"

* * *

 _This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_

The four words repeated in Louise's mind, over and over again as she fled with all her might. She was running through the halls of Tristian Academy, eventually returning to the gardens. If she could escape through the main gate, she thought she would be home free. If she escaped, she could get the guards and have them deal with whoever that woman was.

Her mind was a whirlwind of confused thoughts. Why was Tabitha there? Who was Archer? Who was that woman? Why was she trying to kill her? There was too many thoughts running in her mind, and each was as confusing as the rest. Nothing made sense. She pushed them away, however.

She needed to escape. She needed to get help-!

"As I said...useless."

Louise let out a cry of pain when something sharp slashed at her back. Something warm ran down her back as she fell to the ground. Her back stung horribly. She looked over her shoulder, and her heart nearly ceased to beat.

The woman was behind her. Her sword was covered in red.

"All witnesses..." the woman spoke in a cold, yet monotone voice as if she were lifeless. "...must be eliminated."

 _No...n-no no...!_

Louise pulled out her wand. Her hand was trembling as she aimed it at her would-be killer. "F-Fireb-!"

A gleam of silver flashed and Louise screamed. Something thumped to the ground while her sleeve became drenched in crimson. She stared at the spot where her hand used to be, shaking like a leaf before staring at the woman before her, golden eyes locked unto her.

"Rest in peace, magus."

She raised her sword above her head. Louise shut her eyes. Her heart was beating against her chest. It hurt. It felt like it was about to burst.

 _Ohgodohgodohgod.  
_ _I'mgoingtodiei'mgoingtodie'imgoingtodie.  
_ _Someonesomeonesomeonesomeone-  
_ _Anyonepleasehelpmesomebodyanybody-  
_ _Monsieur ColbertZerbestTabithaMotherBigSisEleanor-!  
_ _Somebody!  
_ _Anybody!_

These thoughts were... **pitiful.**

 **Why was she cowering? Was she not a Valliere? Was she not a daughter of Karin the Heavywind? Was she not a mage? Was she not a _noble_?**

 _ **Was she not Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere?!**_

 _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump***_

 _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump***_

 _ ***ba-bump*  
**_ _ ***ba-bump***_

 _ ***ba-bump***_

Then...a Sword answered.

The world became wreathed in light. Wind entrapped the two, circling around them. Louise's eyes widened, feeling her magic pouring out like never before. Compared to the many times she's casted a spell, this was different. It felt as if she was being milked dry. Her hand burned, but unlike before, it was pleasant. Almost euphoric.

"What?" the woman grounded her teeth, leaping back and away from Louise as far as possible. "This feeling...a Summons?!"

Louise had no idea what was happening. All she could register was the pain in her hand and the light that glowed beneath her. It took her a moment that the glow came from the runic circle she forged earlier.

The light continued to grow. Eventually, it exploded, and with it a gust of wind that made the air itself shake. Then the winds ceased to blow. A chilling silence fell upon the area before either realized the third new addition that stood in between Louise and her assassin.

 _A...knight?_

True to her thoughts, the new arrival was a knight, but the armor was unrecognizable to her. It was silver and overall intimidating with a metal skirt wrapping around the back. The shoulders were broad and imposing, equally as much as the sharp claws that made up the gauntlets, one of which was holding an impressive white and red sword. The most defining feature was the helmet the knight wore. On either side of the head were horns, only increasing the intimidating guise of this new figure.

Then the knight spoke, in an unmistakably female voice.

"I am Saber."

The assassin's eyes widened, her body tensing up from what Louise saw. The helmet somehow began to break apart, dismembering into pieces that joined the armor. The noble saw the knight's face. A woman, barely any older than her, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes with a grin at the ready.

"So tell me...are you my Master?"

* * *

 **A Fate/stay night x Familiar of Zero Crossover:**

 **"Fate/Zero no Tsukaima"**

* * *

OPENING SONG: Eiyuu Unmei no Uta - EGOIST

 **[Sore wa oroka naru na, Daga toki wa motomu, Fukutsu no eiyuu, Sono monogatari wo~]** The scene opens with Louise standing in the middle of the gardens at Tristian Academy, eyes closed before opening them. A breeze blows through, tossing petals into the air as the camera shifts to the sky. As it does, the camera shifts to Saber atop the tower of the academy before turning and slashing at the screen, creating the title card:

 _"Fate/Zero no Tsukaima"_

 **[(** **Lead** **Us Lord of Light!) instrumental]** A series of images flashes by, each showing the Servants and their Masters. All but two are blurred out Tabitha and Archer are overlooking a cliff, snow blowing around them. The last image shows Louise at Tristian Academy, Saber standing behind her with her sword on her shoulder.

 **[** **Chiisaku kanadeta, Ai wa hazama wo samayou** **]** Louise walks through the ruined fields of Albion, her clothes in ruins and cradling her arm as blood drips from it. A close up reveals one of her eyes to be bandaged before she falls to the ground.

 **[** **Todokanai, Unmei ga azawarau** **]** The chapel is shown to be in ruins. Saber stands at the steps of the altar, holding her sword with a cracked faceplate. It crumbles to reveal a seething glare, aimed at the person standing before her.

 **[** **Hedateru sekai wo, Umete anata ni aitai** **]** Tabitha and Archer are at Tristian, the former sitting atop the school rooftop. Her Servant comes up from behind, wrapping her arms around her before a burning skeleton comes out from behind, holding the two close.

 **[** **Mi wo kogasu sono ai ga, Wakatsu made** **]** Colbert, Osmond and the faculty of the school are found in the office. The camera focuses on the Headmaster as he open his eyes, revealing a sharpened glare.

 **[** **Hito wa sakenda seigi wo, Sono hata wo takaku kakage** **~]** Fouqet and a masked individual stand together in an unseen space. At Fouqet's side is Berserker, sitting on the ground with his axes in the ground while Assassin stands obediently next to the masked man. The image turns to static, showing a green-haired woman with a blonde elf. Far off to the side is Berserker, playing with children.

 **[** **Kako no ue ni tate** **~]** The Class cards dance around the screen in a circle before lining up, side by side. As they break apart, the screen cuts to a red-eyed figure, glaring out at whoever lays before them.

 **[** **Yami wo haraisusume, Kono mi ushinau tomo** **~]** Saber battles Fouqet's Golem, stopping its punch before slashing off its arm. Berserker emerges from its chest, clashing with Saber. The ground breaks apart beneath them.

 **[Osore yo hirefuse, Watashi ga hasha to naru~]** Archer clashes with Assassin and Wardes. Assassin leaps into the air while Wardes shoots a bolt of lightning at Tabitha's Servant. Archer merely smiles as her Noble Phantasm manifests, creating a flaming skeleton and hundreds of rifles, aimed at the ready.

 **[** **Sei araba susume, Ganzen no shouri wo** **~]** Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche stand together as they face off against several soldiers. Golems intercept them while fireballs rain down upon them. Tabitha intercepts two trying to attack Prince Wales and blows them away with a spell. Louise holds her wand as magic dances around her wildly before creating a powerful explosion.

 **[** **Akatsuki tabidate, Yoake wa mou sugu** **~]** Saber is found battling an unknown opponent. They force her back, destroying her armor in the process. She rises to her feet, Noble Phantasm activating as she roars and swings her blade.

 **[(This Is Our Fate!) instrumental]** A series of images flashes by. Saber battling atop a hill before being pierced by a golden lance. Louise tormented by her peers. Tabitha crying as she is beaten by her demented mother. The scene then cuts to the three standing on the ruined battlefield of Albion, the pink-haired noble glaring and raising her wand, muttering a word before the screen is destroyed and reduced to static.

* * *

Servant Report:

True Name: Mordred Le Flay  
Class: Saber  
Master: Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Base Stats:  
-Strength: B+  
-Endurance: A  
-Agility: B  
-Mana: B  
-Luck: D  
-Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:  
-Magic Resistance: B  
-Riding: B

Personal Skills:  
-Instinct: B  
-Mana Burst: A  
-Helm of Hidden Infidelity: EX

Noble Phantasm(s):  
-Clarent: C (Anti-Unit)  
-Clarent Blood Arthur: A+ (Anti-Army)


End file.
